


Sasuke installs windows on Itachi's laptop

by VanillaCokeSenpai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaCokeSenpai/pseuds/VanillaCokeSenpai
Summary: "Sasuke?" Sasuke heard his brother call for him from upstairs. He just got home, but he already felt a headache coming. He could tell just from the tone of Itachi's voice that he would have to fix the printer or delete spamware, or whatever Itachi managed to do with the computer this time. Sasuke cursed the day he bought that laptop for him.





	Sasuke installs windows on Itachi's laptop

"Sasuke?" Sasuke heard his brother call for him from upstairs. He just got home, but he already felt a headache coming. He could tell just from the tone of Itachi's voice that he would have to fix the printer or delete spamware, or whatever Itachi managed to do with the computer this time. Sasuke cursed the day he bought that laptop for him.

"Sasuke, could you come here for a second?" It seemed like the 'pretending to be deaf strategy' wouldn't work today...not that it ever worked.  
He sighed. "I'm coming!" He walked up the stairs reluctantly.

"What did you do this time?"

"That's very rude, Sasuke"

"..."

"...Could you please take a look? I don't know what happened. It suddenly just started acting up."

"Computers don't just 'act up suddenly'. Did you download something?"

"I don't know. I didn't do anything to it."

Sasuke let out a painful sigh. This was a waste of time."Fine, I'll just look at it. Grab me a drink in the meantime."

As Itachi left, Sasuke got comfortable in is chair. Contrary to what Itachi thought, Sasuke wasn't actually a computer expert. His knowledge only extended as far as checking the settings and googling things.  
He opened the task manager and immediately saw at least 3 suspicious programs running. After that he checked the list of programs installed. At least 6 programs he never heard of, and about 3 antivirus programs for some reason. As he continued scrolling, 

Itachi came back with his energy drink.

"Here" Itachi put down the glass on the table.

"Why do you need this many anti virus programs?"

Itachi looked surprised. "A great offense is the best defense, Sasuke"

Sasuke suddenly felt really tired.He rubbed his temples, but the feeling didn't go away.

"That's not how it works! You are not supposed to...Never mind. Just don't download anything ever again. Oh my god."

Sasuke grabbed his drink and drank it in one swing.

"Also I told you not to pour canned drinks into a glass!"

"I'm sorry Sasuke..."

Itachi looked sad. He was always so quick to apologize; he had a lot of annoying habits, but this one in particular always rubbed Sasuke the wrong way. His brother was simply unable to stand up for himself, ever.

Sasuke decided to let it go. He felt guilty about upsetting him, even if it was completely justified. Who even pours a canned drink into a glass?

"It's alright. Just go get me the windows installation disk, I don't know how to fix this, so It will be much easier that way."

"..Alright"

_______

"If you reinstall it, will my pictures be gone too?"

"All 4 pictures of your crows?"

"Very funny little brother. Can't you save my files?"

"...Fine. Just copy them on your pendrive. You know how to do that right?"

"Do you doubt me?"

Sasuke didn't even regard that with an unswer, he just stood up and let Itachi back into his chair. 

He sat down on the bed and fiddled with his phone. He didn't want to look at Itachi's personal stuff anyway; even though he was pretty sure Itachi didn't know what sex was, snooping around on someone elses computer was still weird.

"All done!"

"Yeah, yeah, now get up. Let's get this over with."

Sasuke set the laptop to boot from disk and started the installation. Itachi grabbed a chair from the kitchen in the meantime, and sat down to watch. There wasn't a lot to see, they just had to wait, and click 'okay' sometimes. Sasuke just spaced out.

"What is that song, Sasuke?"

"What?"

"You were humming something"

"No I wasn't"

He didn't even notice he started humming. It was Narutos fault, for always singing that one annoying tune. It wasn't even a proper song, just something Naruto came up with, and it was more catchy than it was logically supposed to be.

"Is that the same song Naruto sings all the time?"

Sasuke didn't say anything. 

"I'm glad you are finally making some friends"

"That's rich, coming from you"

"I have friends"

"The crows don't count"

"I-"

"Shisui doesn't count either. He just bothered you until you became friends with him.You wouldn't have initiated it on your own"

"...Isn't that how you became friends with Naruto too?"

"No" It was true, but Sasuke didn't like losing arguments.

The installation was just about done, but Sasuke still had to install some programs after that. He didn't trust Itachi to be able to do it on his own. For a genius, he was pretty dumb sometimes.

Itachi grabbed himself some sort of wafer looking thing and started snacking on it. It looked awfully sweat. 

"Do you want some?"

"I'd rather die"

"They are not that bad"

"If they are bad, why are you eating them?"

"They are not bad. They are just a bit stale. They are still wafers"

"Whatever. I'm gonna install an antivirus. Just one. Don't download anything else. Please..."

"..Understood"

By the time Itachi demolished all of the wafers, Sasuke managed to install everything Itachi would need. The constant rhythm of chewing was a surprisingly relaxing background noise.

"All done"

"Already? Thank you, Sasuke"

"You're welcome. Try not to ruin it"

"I will do my best"

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my real life experiences as "technology expert" who's bad at technology actually


End file.
